SasuHina month 2018
by DianaPana
Summary: Short stories for the SH month 2018 based on the prompt list on tumbrl. I'll really try to post for everyday, hopefully i'll succeed this year as well. Please enjoy and most important: HAPPY SASUHINA MONTH 2018 BELOVED SHIPPERS!


**Hello dears, yes i know i'm like super late but i was away for the beginning of August, either way i'll try my best to catch up and i really want to try to post for everyday even if the updating will be in September as well. Either way, hope you enjoy, please R &R. **

**Love, Dia~~**

Hinata was barely 12 when the world stole most of her innocence, her 'normal' was shattered by two soldiers who one summer morning knocked on their family door to share the worst news one could get. Her father had been shot and killed while being deployed in Afghanistan. Seeing her mother fall apart she made a promise to herself and the universe that she would never be her mother, she'd never stay home, waiting on the sidelines for her beloved to come home from war alive or to be crushed by the news that he had passed away. She fought nail and tooth to stay far away from the 'army brats' as they were called, but it was hard not to mingle with them when her mother insisted they go to every home-coming and deploying ceremony.

While her father was still alive she only went to the deploying ones filled with tears and promises that could so easily be broken. The home-comings were for her mother alone. The first she'd been to was almost 2 years after her father's death.

The very moment that the plane landed, and the doors opened revealing every loved one, that was the moment that she understood that life-style. The men and women returning home were beyond tired but the happiness their smiles radiated upon seeing their families could light the whole wide world. Everyone screamed and ran, kisses and hugs were exchanged, tears of joy were shed. The army families knew how to cherish every single moment they had together, being a wallflower watching from the background as everyone radiated glee made her feel like she was intruding, almost like the moment was too intimate for her eyes to witness.

Almost 10 years later she stood in the very same spot, leaning on the wall watching everyone hold their breath the moment the plane could he heard somewhere in the distance. Her fists were clenched, and she pushed herself from the wall and willed herself to stop shaking. The plane landed so she took a couple of steps forward, the doors opened so she moved again, soldiers in their uniform carrying heavy duffle bags walked thought the doors and the silence was broken by cries.

Hinata was still moving forward, her eyes alert looking over everyone searching for the love of her life, halfway thought the crowd her eyes landed and short blue-black hair, pale skin and a wide smile that belonged to her and her only. Sasuke started walking faster as did she and in matters of seconds they were reunited after 7 long months. His duffle bag fell to the floor, long forgotten.

The Hyuga girl threw herself at the young solder, tears running down her face, he held her tight, burying his face in her hair taking in her smell, a smell he missed greatly. Her hands were in his hair pulling him as close as she could trying to blend their bodies so they would never be away from one another.

Finally after the long embrace she held his face in her hands and kissed him, her lips crushing his, their kiss was fanatic, tongues intertwining, teeth hitting. After a few more seconds of wild kissing Sasuke pulled back barely, just enough to move his lips onto her cheek, jaw, that spot just under her ear that drove her crazy, making the same route back to her lips. This kiss was softer, he was in control this time, he took his time licking her lower lip, gently nibbling it between his teeth. Tenderly he sucked onto her tongue which earned him a soft moan from Hinata making Sasuke smirk into the kiss.

After making-out some more despite being in the middle of a crowd (not that anyone was paying them any attention) Sasuke caressed the soft skin under her eye with this thumb.

"I'm home" he whispered to his lovely wife to which she replied "Welcome back" right before kissing him again.

The deployments were soul-crushing, but the home-comings and the time spent together were worth a hundred years of sitting waiting for him to return to her, to return home.


End file.
